


In Your Eyes

by bluspirits



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cyborgs, Light Angst, M/M, Robot Kink, Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits
Summary: Richard can't keep his eyes off Peter. More specifically, he can't stop looking at Peter's robotic eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for while, ever since I read some of the older guardians comics. I loved cyborg Peter, and his and Richard's relationship. 
> 
> I haven't read too many nova comics, so I'm sorry if anything there is out of character. 
> 
> This takes place during Annihilation. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

“So, where’d you get that thing?” he points at Peter’s mechanical eye. It’s one of their rare moments of calm, the two of them sitting on the fortifications in between the waves of attacks, allowing themselves to get as close to relaxed as they can these days.

So Richard takes advantage of the companionable silence to voice a question he’s wondered about since meeting the other man. 

Peter is silent for a minute. 

“Some people get prison tattoos. I got prison surgery,” he says after a minute, shrugging a little, a smile on his face that doesn’t look entirely happy. “And maybe some tattoos. It’s all a little bit of a blur.” 

“You were in prison?” 

Peter raises an eyebrow and doesn’t say anything. 

Richard frowns. “You can’t just drop something like that and not say anything else.” 

“Really?” Peter says, smile going brittle. “Watch me.” 

Richard glares at him. He turns the idea of Peter in prison over in his head, imagines it. While it isn’t anything he would have guessed, it kind of fits, the more he imagines it. To the point where he’s a little disappointed in himself for not catching it first. But he had bigger things on his mind than guessing at Peter’s past. 

“You really didn’t know,” Peter says, sounding pleased by that fact. 

“I really didn’t know,” Richard repeats, voice hard. 

Peter nods in satisfaction. 

“So, you got the eye in prison,” Richard prompts. 

“Oh, yeah,” Peter answers after a second, like he forgot what they were talking about. 

“Was there something wrong with your eye?” Richard asks, trying to keep his voice as disinterested as possible. 

“Nope,” Peter answers breezily, turning and grinning at Rich. 

“Huh,” Richard says, not sure exactly how to respond, with he thinks was Peter’s intention, and the two fall into silence. 

Richard finds himself staring at Peter’s eye more and more. Watching the way it spins and focuses, the way it moves with the rest of Peter’s face when he furrows his brow or smiles. 

He’s generally able to tear himself away before his staring at the eye turns into staring _into _Peter’s eyes. (not always, but mostly.)__

__He notices the way the eye goes black when it shuts down, and uses that knowledge to tell whether Peter is actually asleep or just watching him out of one eye._ _

__“I know you’re watching me,” he says, looking at Peter, who is slumped against the wall, flesh and blood eye closed, other still glowing._ _

__Peter remains silent, apparently still committed to pretending to be asleep._ _

__“I’m not stupid.” Richard adds after another second._ _

__“Never said you were, Richie.” Peter does not open his eyes as he says this._ _

__“Just actually go to sleep. I’m not doing anything worth watching.”_ _

__“Aw, you’re always worth watching,” Peter says affectionately, opening his one flesh and blood eye to peer at Richard._ _

__“Go to sleep, Peter.” Richard does not let the flattery sway him._ _

__“You first,” Peter challenges._ _

__“How’s your eye work?”_ _

__“Like anyone else's. Retina, cornea, cones, rods, the usual.”_ _

__“The other one.”_ _

__“Okay, okay, I’m going to sleep,” Peter throws his hands up and abandons the conversation rather than talk about the piece of machinery welded to his face. Richard thinks that maybe the other man has no idea how the thing works, and tries to tell himself that that fact isn’t cause for concern._ _

__\---_ _

__“So, why’d you get that eye?”_ _

__“Well, it got cut out in a prison riot, so I needed a replacement,” Peter says, throwing an arm around Richard’s shoulder. Richard pulls back a little, but not enough to dislodge Peter, enjoying the other man’s touch._ _

__“You’re such a damn liar,” Richard laughs._ _

__“Me, lie? Never.” this is also a lie. Richard decides to ask him again later, and leans into Peter, letting his head rest on his shoulder._ _

__He starts to notice that Peter gives him a different answer every time Richard asks why he got it. Some of the highlights included: a secret program experimenting on prisoners, a gift from a friend whose life he saved, an upgrade to fix his terrible aim, or that he just thought it looked cool. All lies._ _

__\---_ _

__“What do they do?” Richard asks, tracing a finger down the lines of metal running along Peter’s throat. Peter swallows, but doesn’t move to shift Richard’s hands._ _

__“Don’t know,” Peter answers absently, like that’s a perfectly normal thing to say about something implanted into his body. “Biofeedback for the eye, I think.”_ _

__“You think?”_ _

__“Didn’t really bother to ask before getting them.” he gives a half shrug, hampered by the fact that he is laying down, with Richard sitting next to him, leaning over him._ _

__“Really?” Richard pulls his fingers back to hover over the other man’s neck. Why?”_ _

__“Didn’t care what they did.”_ _

__“Then why’d you get them?” Rich lowers his hand back down to meet Peter’s metal and skin. The two join seamlessly, and he can’t help but be fascinated._ _

__There’s a long silence, and Richard prepares himself for another joke. He knows whatever Peter says next will be a lie._ _

__“Didn’t like who I saw when I looked in the mirror. Needed a change.” Peter says, voice raw and quiet. He doesn’t look Rich in the eye._ _

__Richard pulls back slightly. Maybe it’s how close they are, and his fingers around the other man’s throat, letting him feel every skip and beat of the man’s pulse, but those words felt and sounded a lot like honesty. He waits, seeing if Peter has more truth left in him._ _

__“And this was-” Peter bites his lip and thinks for a minute, before shaking his head and dropping the sentence._ _

__Richard fills in “the easiest way to do it,” in his head, before thinking that maybe there’s more to it than that. If that was it, why wouldn’t Peter say it?_ _

__“Plus, now I can see really well in the dark. At least out of one eye.” Peter grins, but the joke feels too late. “So, overall, a win-win.”_ _

__Richard hums in vague agreement, not willing to commit to any statements when he doesn’t know how Peter will respond._ _

__“And on that shitty note,” Peter says with a self-deprecating smile. He sits up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. He looks up at Richard, who stares back into his eyes, watching the mechanized one spin slightly. Peter looks like he’s weighing a large choice._ _

__Finally, after a silence, Peter tilts his head up and kisses Richard._ _

__“What?” Richard says when they pull apart._ _

__“Oh. Did I read that wrong?” Peter looks down. “You keep looking at me, asking about the eye. I thought you were into it."_ _

__Richard doesn’t say anything, memory of the kiss buzzing on his lips._ _

__“I’m trying to think of some clever way to work in an eyefucking joke, but I’m drawing a blank.” Peter laughs awkwardly. Richard laughs. He leans down, resting his forehead against Peter’s. He kisses him again, letting his hands run up the metal in his neck and tracing the outline of this metallic eye._ _

__“Yeah. I’m into it.”_ _

__“Oh, good.” Peter says, a wide smile working its way onto his face._ _

__\---_ _

__“Does the eye ever hurt?” Richard asks._ _

__“Nah. Some of the other ones do sometimes though. I can tell when dust storms are coming by the one in my knee. It gets sore.”  
Richard hears the mention of pain, but is ashamed to find he can only focus on one thing. “There’s more?” he asks, throat going dry. He tries to steer his brain away from imagining Peter’s naked body, all muscle and metal. God, he had enough problems focusing when it was just an eye. _ _

__He really tries not to imagine finding and touching every single one of the cybernetics fused to Peter’s skin._ _

__He fails. His brain paints some vivid pictures of what sort of upgrades he could find across Peter’s body._ _

__Peter snickers, and Richard is snapped from his fantasies to realize that his voice sounded a little too desperate, and that he’s got a furious red blush burning on his cheeks._ _

__“Maybe you’ll get to see them all sometime soon. Some of them do some pretty cool stuff,” Peter smirks at him and walks away, leaving Richard standing there, his fantasies suddenly feeling a whole lot more likely._ _

__\---_ _

__The next time he sees Peter, he can’t take his eyes off of him. Mostly out of shock. His staring must be obvious, because Peter raises an eyebrow and grins._ _

__“What?” he asks innocently, “Do I have something on my face?”_ _

__Richard shakes his head and keeps staring. He really doesn’t care how obvious he is. He’s past embarrassment._ _

__“No. Nothing on your face. Which is kind of the issue. What happened?”_ _

__“The Kree fixed me up. I’m all human now. No more metal.” Peter taps the side of his head a few times._ _

__“No more?”_ _

__“Nope.” Peter’s smile falters slightly. “What? You only into cyborgs?”_ _

__Richard’s silence is probably too long, from the way Peter looks away and steps back. He notices and moves to fill in the silence. “No. I mean, it was hot, but I like you. Just you. And the two eyes are really nice. You have nice eyes.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Peter says, stepping back into Richard’s personal space. He kisses him, and Richard traces the lines of his face, surprised by how nice he finds the skin unbroken by metal._ _


End file.
